


A Collection of Halflings

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Elves, Elves, Harems, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 13. Harem. Delta is part of one of the other characters harems (Hargrove). Was not there by choice. Maine is a guard and helps him run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Halflings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Delta dreamed. It was his last refuge these days, and sometimes it was not even one at that. This time though, he dreamed of sweeter days, of Maine before all of this nightmare began. Before Felix and Locus grabbed him in the village, and before Hargrove locked him away. He dreamed of Maine holding him tightly under the dappled sunlight of the forest, and a smile slid across his face even in sleep. Sleep was sometimes nice. At least when the horrors didn’t creep in. Sometimes he would dream of Hargrove, and that was very very worse. 

Nothing could last forever though, and soon the slaves would enter the room, and lead him into the bath. He closed his eyes as they flocked around him cleaning every inch of his skin. It was not something he had gotten used to or thought he ever would. They washed his hair last, rinsing it gently, and leaving him smelling of lavender. They lead him from the bath, carefully drying him off, and combing through his long hair. They let the reddish blonde locks air dry, eventually they would tie it back at the base of his neck. 

He closed his eyes as they dressed him, although he knew it was dressed in the loosest sense of the word. Cloth was settled on his hips. The silk felt nice against his skin, and it was even better to be covered. The collar they settled around his neck and shoulders felt like it was weighing him down. 

The slaves still hovered, fastening cuffs around his wrists, and ankles, each as heavily jeweled and weighty as the collar. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He pressed his cold hand to his stomach and tried to gather himself. He liked to hope that Maine was looking for him, that he would be rescued, but with each day that hope dimmed. He had hoped that Felix had lied about killing his bonded, but now...now he was not so sure.

The guards show up, and all hope is dashed away. He isn’t alone though. He recognizes Washington from his travels, they had passed through Lancia when he was a journeyman. There is a large bruise on his cheek, which doesn’t surprise Delta. The man always fights back. There are other bruises on his pale, freckled skin as well. Delta secretly thinks that is why Hargrove picks him so often. He enjoys the fight. The only one that seems to fight more is Omega. They only brought him in in chains though. Delta suspected that Hargrove was a little scared of the Drow. 

Not that Delta could blame him. Omega was scary, but Delta also felt a certain amount of pity for the Drow. He knew that Hargrove held Omega’s bonded as well, and just used Frank to taunt him. Frank was such a frail thing too. Small and dainty. He always had deep purple bruises dotting his pale skin. 

“Let me go! Fucking let me go,” Washington yelled across the room. “When my mates get here they will kill you all.” He struggled free, swinging his fists at the guards. 

“Stop fighting,” one of the guards barked. The voice was familiar. Too familiar. 

Delta’s eyes widened, “Maine?” 

The guard pulled his hood back, revealing the tanned skin he knew so well, and the pale gold eyes. Delta gasped, and took a step back. “How?” 

“Because we are rescuing your dumb asses, gods, Wash. Stop it.” The other two guards pulled away their hoods. From the way Wash froze, and went all wide-eyed Delta knew it was the mates he had spoken of. 

“How? I don’t understand? What---” 

“Calm,” Maine advised. “Other’s being freed.”

“What?” Delta shook. “What is happening?” 

“We met some people willing to help,” the one that had to be North said. “Come on, Carolina should be keeping Hargrove busy.”

“What in the pit is my sister doing here,” Washington squawked.

“It’s not just her. More like sisters and your brothers too.” York said. “You might even say your father raised an army to get you out.” 

“I really don’t understand what is going on,” Delta mumbled. 

Main grunted, and looked Delta over, “No armor, no clothing?” 

“No, no...” Delta shook his head, and watched as York opened the door, gun in hand. 

“Clear, let’s get out of here.” 

Maine picked up Delta, making him squeak. “Don’t worry. Will fix this.” 

“Who are these people?” Delta whispered as he was carted down the hallway. 

“Lancers,” Maine whispered back. “From the Kingdom of Lancia. Enemies of Charon.”

They navigated through the castle, making it out to the field below, and to the siege camp around it. “Fool took Lancia’s king’s son,” Maine added once they were in the camp itself. 

“Someone get me a cloak. This is humiliating, and I’m cold,” Wash mumbled behind them.

North pulled his own off, settling it around Wash’s freckled shoulders. 

“Please tell me it’s only Caroline that came? Please?” Wash said, pulling the cloak close. 

“No, ‘fraid not,” York said behind them. “They are all here. Beth, Edward and Leo are still in the castle. They had Hargrove on the run. Not sure if he got away or not. Was kinda worried about your ass.” 

Washington squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before throwing himself at the two other men, and held onto them tightly. 

“Tent, come now,” Maine said, and carried Delta away through the encampment. 

“What about the other’s,” he mumbled against Maine’s chest. 

“Being freed. Lancia offered us asylum. Leaving with them. Blood Gulch no longer safe.” They entered a big tent, and Main tied the opening shut. “Wait,” he said, and went to a trunk, pulling out warm clothes for Delta. He changed into them with shaking hands. 

“Is this a dream?”

“No,” Maine said firmly. “Safe.” 

Maine was always a man of few words, but the words he did speak were important. Delta nodded. If Maine said he was safe, then he was safe. He had no doubt about that. He watched Maine remove his own cloak, revealing white armor, not unlike the armor York had been wearing, and very different than what North had been. 

Delta moved close, touching it, “What is this?”

“Lancer armor.” Maine offered. 

“And North’s? It looks different.” Delta could not seem to help his curiosity.

“North, Valkyrian.”

“From Valhalla? That is so very far away.” Delta sat down on the cot, and looked up at Maine. “It seems you have been busy while I was gone.” 

Maine nodded, and sat down beside him, taking Delta into his arms, he held him tightly. “Very busy. Very worried.” 

Delta reached up and touched the scaring on Maine’s throat. “Did the Charonites do this to you?”

Maine rumbled a growl and caught Delta’s hand. “Not your fault.” He frowned and pulled Delta’s hand closer, and looked at the manacles on them, and the bruises underneath. He carefully removed them, and frowned at the tender flesh. “Safe.”

oOoOoOo

Delta closed his eyes, lulled as Maine rubbed his back gently. He breath evened out, and Maine tucked him into the cot, pulling the furs and blankets around him until he was cocooned.

Maine looked down at Delta’s pale face. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind one gently pointed ear. He had seen most of the people taken, most were like Delta, halflings. With the exception of Washington, but it was clear enough he had some of the blood as well. It was disgusting, and frightening how easily he had taken them all. 

Maine waited until Delta was deep asleep, and would have left if he had not heard a rasping gasp of breath. He pulled the covers away, and pulled away the collar of Delta’s shirt, revealing the slave collar beneath. The thing tightened around his neck, cutting off his air. Maine, grabbed it, breaking it in half, and scattering beads through the tent.

Delta gasped, swallowing big gulps of air. “It was spelled.” He rubbed at his neck, whimpering. “He tried to kill me.” 

“Shhh....Safe now.” Maine said, but he was reluctant to leave Delta’s side now. 

Their tent was pulled open, “Is Delta okay? Wash nearly choked to death.” 

“Delta fine. I ripped the cursed item off,” Maine said, his voice rumbling. “Others?” 

“Fine,” York said. “We had already gotten most of their collars off. They are still clearing the castle. Bastard escaped, no real surprise there.” 

Delta staggered to his feet, “You got everyone out?” 

“Yeah, we got everyone out. Can’t say I’ve ever seen so many halflings in one place. Even got the crazy Drow out of there,” York said. 

“Omega?” Delta asked. “Did you free Frank? He will go off his rocker if you don’t.” 

“The fayling with the weird purple eyes? Yeah. We found him, and then Omega did. Ripped the collar right off of them, and then off himself. Yelled about them being spelled, and cackled like someone from bedlam.” York raised a brow. 

“That does sound like him,” Delta whispered. “He was caught by Locus and Felix like the rest of us. W-were you able to catch them?” 

“They are in the prison wagon,” North said, as he walked up. Washington was sleeping in his arms. “Would you mind keeping an eye on Washington while we help them finish up in the castle? I’m sure you can understand why we don’t want to leave him alone.” 

Maine nodded. “Go.” 

York came in with a second cot, and they tucked Washington into it. He stirred, but didn’t wake. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Delta whispered. 

“The healer gave him a sedative. He had nearly worked himself up into a fit. I think that is the last thing he needs right now,” York said. He hovered, looking reluctant to leave. 

“Go,” Maine repeated. “Will keep him safe.” 

Delta watched them go, sitting up on his cot. Maine sat down beside him and pulled Delta into his arms. The halfling finally relaxed, and let himself believe his ordeal really was over.


End file.
